


The Perks of Alcohol

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Clingy Dean, Cuddling, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sam gets turned on by his brother, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back from a hunt, Dean decides that he's going to get really drunk. It was supposed to be an awesome idea. What he did in his drunken state, though, was something he never anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> My first Bottom!Dean story! I'm pretty sure that I'll write more, because damn, I think I found my new favorite hobby. ;)

Dean fell through the motel door, feeling his skin burn and itch under his blood soaked clothes where the vampire they were hunting beat the shit out of him.Obviously, one little vamp wouldn’t be able to kick his ass, but when he and Sam burst into the suspect’s home, they were prepared to take out one or maybe two of them, not a dozen. So yeah, they were outnumbered and outfanged. Sam wasn’t laughing when Dean voiced his hilarious thoughts, but screw him.

“Alright Sasquatch, stop making that face and get me a beer,” Dean sighed, running his, still bloody, hand through his messy hair as he flopped into the chair, hissing as his bleeding knee grazed the table.

“Well, look at that,” he heard Sam mumbling from the small kitchen, before he saw his brother holding up a bottle of- was that tequila?

“Dude, seriously? Where did you find that? Never mind, just give me!” Dean beckoned Sam and snatched the bottle from him when he got close enough, chuckling to himself as he studied the transparent liquid.

“Found it in the, get this, minibar. I thought that only hotels had those things,” Sam grinned, sitting down at the end of his bed with a beer bottle, but Dean simply tuned his brother’s voice out when he asked him if he was going to drink all of that alone, and started drinking. The very first sip left his throat burning, which meant that maybe Dean was finally going to be able to get drunk. Getting his hopes up, he kept on drinking until his vision was getting blurry and he started grinning for no real reason.

*

Sam was happy enough with his bottle of beer, slowly taking his shirt off to clean up his wounds. Damn, those vamps really got him, Sam’s skin being covered in blood, cuts and bruises everywhere. He even had a wound that looked like an unsuccessful vampire bite on his shoulder. Putting his bottle on the nightstand, he got up to go through his duffel, searching for their first-aid kit, then sat back on the bed, taking out some bandage. A thought occurred to him and Sam glanced towards Dean, raising an eyebrow. “Hey, you got some more of that alcoh- Holy shit, Dean, you seriously drank all of it?” Sam’s eyes widened, then he started laughing as he saw the clearly drunk look on his brother’s face.

“Sammy… Suhtthe fuuhck up…” Dean slurred the words, the empty bottle rolling out of his hand and landing on the floor with a thud. It looked like Dean was trying to glare at Sam, but his eyes seemed unfocused and his head was swaying like those bobbing head toys.

“I’m so going to blackmail you with this,” Sam grinned to himself, and then went back to aiding to his wounds, taking out some rubbing alcohol. The next time he heard a thud, it was much louder and as he looked at what the hell his brother was doing, he nearly pissed his pants from laughing. Dean was laying on the floor, groaning and whining like a fucking baby.

“Sammy…Sammy help! I can’t move my legs!” Dean sounded so pathetic and Sam could hear some actual panic in his voice, so he got up, shaking his head in disbelief as he helped his brother up and made him sit next to him.

“Alright Dean, do you think you could sit still while I patch you up? Just wait a bit, I’m gonna finish cleaning my wounds first,” Sam said, still amused, then went back to cleaning his bleeding cuts, hissing when the alcohol touched his sensitive skin.

Then, Sam hissed because of something entirely different as he felt two strong arms wrap around his bare waist from behind. When the hell did Dean move from next to him?

“Dean? What are you doing?” Sam asked slowly, turning his head and finding Dean’s face only inches away from his that way, so he quickly looked back, staring down at the arms wrapped around him instead.

“Sammy… Lemme take care of you. I should’ve protected you and now you’re all scars and blood ‘coz of me, again,” he sounded way too pitiful as he said that, making Sam worry right away. Was Dean always like this when drunk? No way, he was usually the cranky drunk, never this clingy. Sam could feel Dean’s hot breath against the back of his neck, then he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Dean kiss the bite on his shoulder, Sam immediately tensing at that. “Sammy, I’ll make the pain go away, kiss it better for you, ‘kay?” Dean whispered, beginning to place small but sometimes lingering kisses from Sam’s wounded shoulder to his neck.

Sam’s eyes were wide in shocked disbelief. Not only was Dean kissing all over his skin, his hands slowly caressing Sam’s chest, but he was actually starting to react, feeling blood filling his cock.

No fucking way was he getting hard from his brother.

“Dean, stop, you drunk idiot,” Sam growled, letting out a shaky sigh the moment Dean actually _fucking licked_ up from his neck to his ear, nibbling his earlobe while making silent, but so close to his ear, totally audible, whimpers. “Hey! You never mentioned licking, only kissing!” Sam shivered, unable to believe that he just said that as if he was completely fine with his older brother kissing his skin.

Dean tightened his hold around Sam’s waist and- holy shit, he was grinding against Sam’s back, an obvious bulge poking Sam from behind.

Sam tried his best to calm down, he really did, trying to speak calmly but when he turned his head and Dean _licked his mouth_ with a small whine, Sam lost it.

He grabbed Dean’s arms and pulled them off of his body, pushing his clingy brother down the bed, minding his injuries.

“Sammy, will you kiss my wounds better, too?” Dean asked with puppy eyes that seemed to work better than Sam’s, and pulled his shirt up temptingly. Fuck, Dean was good at making his brother go crazy.

“Yeah, yeah I will, Dean,” Sam found himself answering, licking his lips eagerly as he watched his big brother bite his bottom lip and stare right at Sam. “But why don’t you take your clothes off first?” Sam asked, surprised by the lust in his voice, and wasn’t that just fucked up?

But Dean did as he was told, as if this was what he was waiting for all his life, quickly and clumsily _ripping_ his shirt off and kicking his pants and underwear off too. Honestly, Sam was only thinking about taking the shirt off, but the view that welcomed him was from another world, making him forget to breathe for several seconds. His big brother was sprawled out on the bed, legs already spread and cock leaking, body trembling just slightly from the impossible need to touch and be touched, sweat glistening on Dean’s skin, eyes pleading with blown pupils and those full lips just begging to be kissed, mouth half open with his tongue slowly snaking out to lick his upper lip teasingly and that was _it_.

Sam practically attacked Dean’s skin, his big brother letting out such a fucking needy and erotic moan that Sam was surprised he didn’t come in his pants right then and there. He quickly shrugged his own pants and underwear off too, then took his time with his brother’s writhing body.

First, he licked into that hot, inviting mouth, taking everything that was offered to him, sucking and licking, kissing him deeply and roughly, earning some of the most delicious moans from his brother, Sam swallowing up all the needy sounds coming from Dean as he kissed him. His hands were busy as well, slowly discovering every muscle, every curve, every bruise and scar on his brother’s skin as he caressed him, his hands roaming Dean’s whole body, then resting on his waist. Sam’s mouth moved to Dean’s jaw line, then neck and throat, licking and sucking, leaving small bite marks along the way. Moving down, he licked wet stripes along his moaning brother’s chest, catching a nipple between his teeth and gently tugging and sucking at it.

Dean was fisting the sheets while his body was being claimed by Sam, gasping and moaning with every touch and swipe of a tongue, bucking his hips against Sam, seeking friction.

“More! Sammy, Sammy _please_ , oh fuck! I need more!” Dean whined, grabbing Sam by his hair with one hand, pulling him up into a savage kiss, then pushed his head down towards his crotch just as quickly.

Sam, taking the hint, licked his lips before grabbing Dean’s ankles and spreading his legs even more, then leaned in and placed a long kiss on the head of his brother’s cock, making Dean immediately buck up. Sam grinned, teasing his brother’s slit, which was already leaking with pre-come, lapping at the shiny mess and suckling the sensitive skin, kissing up and down the shaft, before taking the head of Dean’s pulsing cock in his mouth, humming in delight at the taste and earning an intense cry of pleasure from his big, in more ways than one, brother. Licking and sucking at the head of the huge cock, Sam took his time teasing his brother before he took the whole thing into his mouth, having to relax his throat muscles in order not to gag because fuck, Dean was big. Sam went to deepthroat his brother’s hard cock, bobbing his head fast as he rolled his tongue around the shaft and sucked him hungrily, groaning at the sounds Dean made under him, at those high pitched gasps, moans and cries of pure pleasure. Sam could have sworn that he heard his name moaned out most of the time.

Dean tightened his grip on Sam’s hair, pushing him down even more onto his cock, then tried fucking into his brother’s mouth but Sam’s iron grip on his hips pinned him down. It didn’t matter, though, since Dean was already nearing his orgasm and it didn’t take long for him to let out a surprisingly loud scream that sounded like a chocked off ‘Sam’, before he shot his load into his little brother’s mouth, who milked him through his orgasm, swallowing around him to drink all of Dean’s come, managing not to miss a single drop. Sam pulled away with a wet pop, licking his lips as he got up on his knees, looking down at his panting brother and running a hand down Dean’s thigh.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, glancing up at his baby brother and a wide smile crossed his sweaty, flushed face as he wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and pulled him closer. “Sammy…” he whispered, his voice broken and a bit raspy. “I want you. Please, Sam, I need you so much, baby boy,” Dean pleaded, and how could Sam ever say no to those eyes? Kissing his brother, Sam reached under the bed to fish out the lube from the duffel bag, then poured a generous amount into his palm, using one hand to slick his painfully hard, throbbing cock up, the other to slowly insert a lubed finger into his brother, who let out a long moan at the feeling.

“Sammy!” he whined, pushing back on Sam’s finger, making him smile at how needy his big brother was still. Sam curled his finger inside his brother, searching for that spot and when Dean arched his back and cried out he knew he found it. Adding a second finger, he began stretching his mess of a brother’s hole out, making sure to brush his fingers against Dean’s prostate once in a while.

“Shh, Dean. Just a while longer.” But Dean was clearly too impatient and began moaning louder on purpose, clenching around Sam’s fingers and repeating his name over and over in a very needy voice. So obviously, Sam quickly pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up with Dean’s quivering hole, then slowly pushed inside the tightness of his brother, resulting in both of them letting out a groan. It felt so fucking good, so _right_ , being inside his brother that Sam had to wonder why they haven’t done this sooner.

“Fuck, Sammy, Sam! Move, please, move goddamn it!” Dean screamed, pulling Sam even closer with his legs and trying to take him in deeper. Sam wasn’t one to say no to that, and began moving slowly, but only at first, soon quickening his pace and it didn’t take long for him to start fucking his brother hard and fast, with long, deep thrusts that hit Dean’s prostate nearly every single time. Sam was groaning, however it was mostly Dean who cried out and gasped in utter pleasure with every thrust, digging his nails into Sam’s wounded back, which started bleeding again, though none of them seemed to mind right now. Sam moved a hand to Dean’s leaking cock, and started pumping it in match with his thrusts, his brother going crazy under him, and sure enough, Sam could hear the thumps on the wall over Dean’s loud moans, the neighbors surely not expecting to hear some hot and loud sex tonight. Well, sucks to be them, but Sam wasn’t going to stop on their behalf and he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell Dean to keep it down because, damn those fucking sounds his brother made.

Sam could tell that Dean was close because his moans became more high pitched and he bucked into Sam’s hand and into every thrust like his life depended on it, wildly and desperately, unable to form words anymore, and yes, he was coming, hard and loud, screaming through his orgasm, coating his and Sam’s abdomen with his come. Dean’s walls clenched around Sam’s cock and he was coming too with a drawn out groan, pressing his forehead against his brother’s chest as he filled him with his load.

They lay there panting and gasping for air, Sam slipping out of his brother as he rolled next to him, his come leaking out of Dean’s abused hole. He felt Dean wrap an arm around him and rest his head on his good shoulder, in a way that looked dangerously like cuddling, but Sam just smiled and pulled his exhausted brother closer, knowing that he should clean them up but deciding to screw it, he was too tired.

*

The next morning, Dean woke up feeling sore and realized that his wounds were bleeding. Those being the first two things he realized, he also noticed that he seemed to be laying _naked_ and with Sam in the bed and- were they fucking cuddling?

It took him a brief moment to let the previous night’s events to come back to him, as he apparently wasn’t too drunk to have a complete blackout but was unfortunately drunk enough to have a hangover. Feeling Sam shift next to him, Dean looked up at his brother and when the hell did Sam start looking so fuckable? Dean licked his lips before realizing that he was staring at a very much awake Sam Winchester, and felt his manliness leave him when he let out a surprised gasp.

Sam grinned at him, running a hand through Dean’s hair before leaning in and whispering in his ear, “You need to get drunk more often.”

Dean just blinked, then felt his face flush in embarrassment. “Smug son of a bitch,” he mumbled as he grabbed Sam’s face and kissed him deeply, both of them smiling into the kiss.

Their already fucked up relationship reached another level, but who the hell cared?


End file.
